


Death without fear

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Loki is defeated. The Gold Saints have fullfilled their task and return to the afterlife. For Deathmask, who already died several times, it is not a prospect he's looking forward to. Now, however, he has a light at his side that will always stay with him.





	Death without fear

It was over. The fight was won. Deathmask felt so relieved as he had probably never in his life. Loki was vanquished, Asgard and the world safe. He stood among his comrades, the other eleven Gold Saints, as they bid Lyfia, Hilda, Freya, Frodi and Sigmund goodbye. And already their time was running away, their bodies beginning to fade. This new life of theirs, after alls, had again been only borrowed time. Like that time Hades had revived several Gold Saints as Specters, Deathmask being one of them

The Cancerian listened to the words that were exchanged. Then came a surprise, when Poseidon's voice echoed in their minds. Incredible, the lord of the seas actually offered them his help, to send their Cloths to Elysium in order to help Athena and her Bronze Saints in their battle against Hades. And that after Poseidon had kidnapped Athena, almost killing her had the Bronze Saints not stormed his underwater sanctuary – after which the lord of seas was sealed away by the goddess once more. Once would think he harboured a big grudge against her now. But here he was, helping out the Saints of Athena.

,It seems the war against Hades has brought some astounding changes', the Cancerian thought, remembering how all twelve Gold Saints had united their strenght in front of the Wailing Wall. Something noone of them had ever thought possible of happening. Or his own change of character after meeting Helena here in Asgard.

,Not all of us are the same as before, huh… not even the gods…'

Aiolos the Sagittarius accepted Poseidon's offer in the name of all of them. Not the time of departure had truly come. Time to leave the world to a new generation of Saints.

„Lyfia-san, our role is finished. It's time for goodbye", Mu of Aries explained, getting straight to the point of always.

Of course, the vessel of Odin was not at all happy.

„I'll leave it to you", Mu said to Aiolia before dissolving into golden dust.

In pairs, the Gold Saints started to vanish.

„Let us go too", Shaka said.

„Yeah, we'll go ahead", Dohko of Libra added before the two Saints vanished.

Milo's and Camus' goodbye was short. As they turned and walked away, the Aquarian said: „Let's go." And his friend replied simply with a „yeah". Then they were gone too.

„Us too. Farewell", Aldebaran and Shura said as they went to the afterlife.

Then it was Deathmask's and Aphrodite's turn. When the Cancer Saint realised that, he rubbed his head in a sudden fit of hesiation. He knew that his time was over. Him and the other Gold Saints were all dead, some for a long time, others since the Wailing Wall. Fact was, none of them belonged to the world of the living. And the memories of his previous deaths made Deathmask dread the return there a little.

„To be honest, I wanted to enjoy the town longer."

What a stupid thing for him to say. But it was true. Well, maybe not the town itself, rather one of its inhabitants. One that, unfortunately, was dead by now as well.

An instant later, Aphrodite grabbed him by the collar. „One must exit gracefully", the Piscean said as he dragged his friend with him.

They dissolved. Deathmask had a strange sensation of weightlessness, of nothingness. Blackness surrounded him. His soul was on its way to his afterlife. Strange… why was it that he was calmer this time? Why did he not fear death as much as he did before?

The answer came when a light appeared out of nowhere. A shape materialised, and after a few seconds, he recognised her.

„Y-you…"

Shaking, with burning tears in his eyes, he stretched out a hand. Or his soul did, anyway, as he had no body anymore. But those sensations were no surprise.

The girl in front of him smiled. „I wish you could have lived longer. But I am glad too that you're finally here."

„Helena… I've missed you too."

The brunette cocked her head. „Hm, that's right. In the brief time we knew each other, you never told me your name. What is it?"

„Today I'm known as Deathmask. But my real name is something else." And he told her. That name he had shed long ago, because it was the name of a weak boy. A secret he had told only a handful of people. But he had no qualms about telling her. He knew with her, his secret was in good hands. In life as well as in death.

Helena smiled. „You have a beautiful name. But Deathmask, huh… how fitting… come now. It is time for us to go to that place."

She spread her arms. And Deathmask followed only too willingly, giving himself into her embrace. And in her arms, he returned to the afterlife. Only that this time, it might not be as terrible a prospect as before. Well, back then, he probably had been punished rightfully for the crimes he had commited in his life.

But this time was different.

With his light at his side, eternity might become a blessing.


End file.
